


Don't Worry About It

by TekeoMiona



Series: Lab Rats Force Shorts [4]
Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Leather Jackets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TekeoMiona/pseuds/TekeoMiona
Summary: Or, "Five Times Kaz Has An Unexplained Leather Jacket"





	Don't Worry About It

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request with Chase and Kaz and the prompt, “Some people? Own several identical leather jackets?? To cope???”
> 
> Another requested this prompt with Douglas, so I tossed them all in the same salad.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I make no claim to own Lab Rats: Elite Force or its characters. They are the property of Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. No profit is made from this writing.

It started on their first date. A tentative one, splitting off from the others who wanted to see a movie and taking a walk along Centium River. Grey clouds and faint breezes that couldn't decide between chilly and freezing had taken over the warm fall day they'd been having and Chase gave a passing lament over not wearing a jacket. His bionic structure made him able to withstand a wide range of temperatures but it didn't necessarily mean he was comfortable in them.

Kaz, on the other hand, rarely noticed the cold anymore. His fire and heat powers kept his body temperature running higher than normal, and he could fluctuate it subconsciously depending on the temperature. Meaning he rarely wore jackets. Meaning he couldn't hand his to Chase.

A fact Kaz seemed to only just realize, with a glance at his chest and a sharp, “Oh!”

Chase didn't have a chance to ask what he was yelping about before he took off into the clouds. He returned moments later, draping a soft leather jacket over Chase's shoulders.

“Better?”

“Um… Yeah. Thanks.”

They continued their walk, talking and laughing and not-quite holding hands. It ended with a sudden gust of wind knocking them off balance and snatching the jacket up and away before either of them could react.

“I'm sorry,” Chase said.

“Don't worry about it,” Kaz responded lightly.

* * *

The second time Kaz gave him the jacket before they left, the whole team planning a relaxing night on the town. It was identical to the first.

“You found it?” Chase asked.

“Nah, I've had this one.”

Chase shrugged and didn't question it. It was soft and warm and smelt like Kaz and by the end of the night he almost forgot to give it back as he climbed into his tube.

“You keep it,” Kaz insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. It looks good on you. Don't worry about it.”

* * *

The third time started much like the first, with Chase forgetting a jacket and Kaz flying home to grab him one. One that Chase knew couldn't be the one Kaz had already given him, because he didn't know how to operate the bionic tubes.

Kaz brushed it off with a shrug so Chase didn't push it. Not even when they came across a poor soul whose own coat dropped down a sewage drain in a moment of horrid luck, and they both silently agreed to give them the leather jacket.

“No, no, I couldn't trouble you!” they tried.

“It's no trouble,” Chase assured. “We're almost home.”

“Where can I send it back to you?”

“It's not my only one,” Kaz said. “Don't worry about it.”

As they walked away, Chase realized he'd never actually seen Kaz wear a leather jacket before.

* * *

 The fourth time, Chase caught him in the act. Standing in front of his personal closet, pulling out one leather jacket from an entire rack of identical leather jackets.

“Why?” was all Chase could bring himself to say.

Kaz shut the doors as fast as he could without slamming them. “Because.”

Silence.

“Don't worry about it.”

* * *

 The fifth time, it was Douglas.

“Why do you _both_ have a closet full of leather jackets?” Chase cried. He couldn't stand it any longer. It didn't make sense.

Kaz was defeated. Douglas was shocked. They both answered.

“Some people? Own several identical leather jackets?? To cope???”

“That's a lot more than “several”!”

“Y-yeah, well…”

“Don't worry about it.”

"Kaz, you don't even _wear them_!"

"I SAID DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, CHASE."


End file.
